Travelers Of The Wind
by Twili-Shadow
Summary: A girl with amnesia is saved from falling by the native dragon Ventuswill. With an unexpected turn of events she becomes the subsitute princess of Selphia. She is then sent by Venti to save the mysterious 'guardians', what will she find? Is the girl doing something unknowingly, that affects Venti? What is the mighty dragon hiding from her? (I suck at summaries...)
1. The amnesiac

This is my first fanfict ever so, I'll do my best! (I'm new here so I still don't know much about how this whole web site works, I had a hard time trying to find how to write a story here and I'm still having some trouble but I'll be fine.) I'll update more chapters from time to time. So yeah, this story is an in-game post (I think it's called?) from Rune Factory 4, the main character is Frey but in the story I'll call her Miku, just like in my first game file (what? Frey does look a bit like Miku from Vocaloid!) So, if the name Miku is posing a problem, I'll change it for Frey. This is a Frey/Kiel fanfict as well, which means Kiel is going to be Frey's lover. I've never played RF3 before so, even though Raven is just a cameo in RF4, she's my favourite character. This is an in-game post but I'll modify a few things in the story, mainly stuff about Raven. Don't worry guys, I'm not changing her personality, she's just gonna say more stuff and participate more in the story, I'll modify a few other things and that's about it. Oh yeah, for now it's always gonna be Frey's POV and the italic sentences are Frey's thoughts. Just something I want you all to know is that I can easily lose motivation for any kind of story I make so, it'd be nice to leave a few reviews and have a few follows, it would probably encourage me a bit to continue the story if my motivation ever beings to leave me. Anyways, enjoy! Hope y'all like it! ^.^

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Rune Factory games, not even the characters. (But if I did, Raven would have more spotlight of course!)**

* * *

_**Travelers of the wind**_

**\- Spring Day 1**

**Weather: Fair skies**

**Norad Express **

**Destination: Selphia**

"Goodness, I'm so high up!" I say as I look down overboard, all I see is dark clouds everywhere.

The ship I am on is heading to the town of Selphia. That town is famous for its 'god'. And I am now trying to deliver this gift to her.

"I don't have much time…" I say worriedly "Excuse me, how close are we to Selphia?" I ask the Captain of the ship.

"Oh, we're almost there. Are you settin' out to do a bit o' sightseeing?" he says casually with his strange accent.

"Y-yes… Something like that" I answer not wanting to say the true reason.

"It's a real nice town. Beautiful air and scenery, an' got a great atmosphere. You can feel the protection o' the god when you're standin' on them roads. You'll enjoy your stay for sure."

"… I hope so." I look overboard again, waiting to arrive to that town and meet with the great god. Dark cloud everywhere, I know it's night but I don't want to go to sleep, instead I gaze the sky wanting to arrive at my destination soon.

"(Psst, can you hear me…?)" "(Yes, sir.)" …"(…By the way, what are we doing?)" "(What kind of idiot are you?! You don't even know why we're here?!)" "(Well, you always get mad when I ask…)" "(WHAT?!)" "(N-nothing!)" "(…We're here to see that person. Over there. See?)" "(Err, it's completely dark in here…)" "(Look through the hole, dumbass!)" "(Oh yeah! *SIGHT* I see, so it's that woman.)" "(We're going to make our move. You ready?)" "(Y-yes, sir!)" "RAAAAAAAAH!" I jump at the sudden scream; instinctively, I turn toward the source of the loud sound.

Two soldiers were standing on some broken pieces of barrel_; they must have been hiding there all along! They didn't look too friendly…_"Huh?!" I say totally surprised by this invasion.

"Heh-heh-heh… We're taking over this ship now! If you don't wanna get hurt do what we say_!" That guy seriously thinks I'll just do what he tells me to?_ "Got it?" he asks me with a hint of anger and irritation in his voice "Just give us the thing and we'll let you go. That thing you're about to give to the native Dragon!" _How did he…_

"H-how do you know about that…?"I ask him.

"Well, you'd be surprised at what a little research will turn up"

"How could you possibly…? …Wh-who are you?!" The captain of the ship said a bit afraid and shocked at the news.

"…This gift is very important. I won't just hand it over to a total stranger!" I say with determination. I position myself in a battle stance, I'm ready. _It's all right. I've trained for emergencies like this. _

"You wanna fight hun? Fine! Let's do this!" the soldier said probably happy to get a chance to teach me a lesson in proper manners "Y-yes sir!" His companion replied. _So, two against one, huh?_ _That's not really fair but I think I can manage to defeat both them without too much trouble. _I equip my broadsword quickly and deliver both of them quick slashes on the places that their armor doesn't cover up. After a few precise slashes they were both knocked out unconscious. _They were badly trained, I could tell, they didn't even put up a fight, they didn't slash me! Who trained these guys? But more importantly how do these people know about this…? _I thought as I walked to the edge of the ship.

I bring the gift out of my pocket and stare at its sparkly light. _Anyways, if someone's after it, I have to hurry…! "_Hmph. Not so fast!" I hear a voice behind me. I tried to turn around but I wasn't fast enough and he struck me to the back and to the head, the strength of the slash was enough to make my vision blurry and make me let go of the gift. My vision was getting more and more blurry, the last thing I saw was the gift carried away by the wind before I blacked out…

"…!...ake…up! Wake up already!" I heard a voice say. My senses were beginning to come back to me but the pain from a wound was hurting me badly. I opened my eyes and forced myself to get up; I cringed as my back screamed in pain for me to stay down but I still managed to stand despite the pain.

"Finally…" a soldier said relived. I look around feeling confused_ who are these people? Are they friends of mine? No, they look too rough to be or my taste in friends is very poor…_ "Phew…So, what are we doing again?" the other soldier asked

"…Just shut up and watch" said the leader_. Err… They could at least tell me who they are, who am I and where am I…What happened? _My memory is so hazy, I can't remember anything! A sharp pain coming from my back tells me that I must have been stabbed by those weird people in armor. As I moved my head to the side to examine my captors I feel a painful throb to the head… _Dammit, they must have hit me there too…_

_"_Now then_. _It's time you tell us where that thing is hidden. Or else!" _Hun? What are they talking about? What thing? They look like they know something that I don't or that I'm supposed to know something that they don't but what? Might as well get some answers from them… What would be more important to know now? Err… who am I? Where am I? Who are they? Well, I don't think I'm someone important so, for now, what's more important is to know where I am right? Yeah, I really need a location!_

"Where am I?" I ask looking lost.

"HUH?!" the soldier screamed looking angry, he really looked pissed off, I wonder why.

"I… who am I…? I say confuse and lost more than ever

"…Hey, say something" the angry looking soldier said to the other "B-but, I thought you told me to keep my mouth shut." "WHATEVER! Just do what I say!" "Such a tyrant…" his partner mumbled

"Umm excuse me…" I tentatively ask. "Err, who are you…?" I say trying to figure out if those guys were bad or good news for me.

"Hey, are you trying to play dumb with us?!" said the mean-looking soldier angrily._ What are they talking about? What's going on? I don't know anything… I can't seem to remember anything…_

"No…um…I, I really don't know-" "I'll ask you again. Where the hell is that thing you were holding?!" _I was holding something? Was it important? Ugh… Can't they see that I'm telling the truth? _"I swear, I don't know what you're talking about!" I shout feeling a bit desperate.

"You…!" "Sir, sir!" "What is it?! I thought I told you to shut up!" he screamed at his partner in annoyance.

"Sir! It might be amnesia, sir!"

"What? Are you saying a little blow to the head like that caused amnesia?!"

"Sir! I don't know, sir! But maybe?"

"Hmmm…" he mumbled while readjusting his helmet, he looked extremely pissed off…

_Now that I think about it, it might just be amnesia… I can't remember anything, my memory seems so foggy and yet these soldiers want something that I'm supposed to have but that I don't? Maybe they confused me with someone else… _"…Um." I say trying to get a word in. "…Perhaps, um…it IS amnesia?" I laugh a bit sheepishly, trying to ease the dangerous tension that was in the air but it only seemed to have provoked the soldier even more.

"How can you lose your damned memory so easily?!" he screamed at me, looking like he was trying to stop the urge to slap me

"You shouldn't cry over spilled milk, sir."

"I know that! Dammit… ...No. Wait a minute. How do we know you're not just playing us like fools? This could be a trick. A dirty, rotten ploy!"

"Huh?!" I exclaim surprised. _He's smart or perhaps just stupid, why would he even think that? How can I prove him the truth? Both of these soldiers are really dumb and yet they try to play it safe! How can I make them believe me? _"Oh, good point, sir!" his partner said. _Seriously?_

"All right. Take this fool over there and we'll see if a little spot of threatening brings out the truth."_ What?! Haven't they threatened me enough already? I already said the truth! I'm not the fool, they are! They should try trusting people a bit more!_ "Understood, sir!" "What?!" I say not liking this situation one bit.

I feel a cold gauntlet grab my arm with force "H-hey! Stop…! I say but he seems deaf because he ignored my pleas, dragged me to the edge of the ship, let go of my arm and placed himself in front of me. _Now what? He's in front of me ready to do something but what? This… is a little embarrassing to say the least, because no matter what they'll do I doubt my memories will come back to me. What's he gonna do to me? _"Um… Wh-what exactly do you intend to do with me?"

"Well, I'm going to... ….Uh, sir?" "What is it?" "How do threats work again?" he asks.

"YOU…! Just use the altitude, dammit!" the supposed leader responded angrily to the soldier. _In a way, I kind of feel bad for the soldier in front of me, he has to endure his boss like that every day? It must be hard. _"How?" "Do I have to explain everything?! Threaten to kick this fool off the ship!"

"Um, like this?" he said while giving me a powerful kick in my sides. I was sent flying to the very edge of the ship. I was now barely hanging on for dear life, my lower back was on the edge and the other upper half was ready to go overboard. "H-huh?" I say a bit breathless and surprised by the sudden force. I felt myself slip more and more, I knew it was coming; the soldier kicked too hard and now because of him, I'm probably gonna fall to my death. What a beautiful day, I lost my memory and now I'm going to die because of a good-for-nothing fool of a soldier, can this get any worse? Just before my demise I am able to see the faces of fright of the soldiers and hear the soldier who kicked me whisper a little oops. Too late now… I couldn't get up, I couldn't move, I felt myself slip off the edge I was on.

"WAAAAAAAH!" I scream as I feel myself fall in the dark sky. Just before I fell too far away from the ship, I hear the boss say to his apprentice "Wh-who the hell told you to actually kick?! You dumbass!" He sounded angry…Of course he would… As the wind rushed past me, my vision became blurry again, I had trouble breathing and it was only a matter of seconds before my world turned black once again…

"*SIGH* Dear me… What should I do? Hmm? What? !? Huh?! WHAAAAAAAAAH!" Someone screamed as if something was about to fall on their head. _I was barely conscious but I felt something soft had stopped me from falling…_ "Oww… What the heck?! Did someone just fall from the sky? A p-person…?" …_I hear something…someone… it's faint… I can barely make out what it says_ "Hey, there… are you alive?" someone asks_. I heard it clearer this time… _"H-hello?" it said again. _My strength was slowly coming back to me as well… But what really brought me back was when the thing that was talking to me shouted_: "You aren't dead, are you?!" _I was able to feel the pain from my fall but… Was I alive? I tried to move but couldn't my back ached so much… _

"Owww…" I murmur.

"Whoa! You ARE alive!" I heard someone say happily.

"…Barely…" I manage to choke out

"Are you injured?" it asks. My strength had come back to me so I thought this was a great time to try to get up.

"Well…" I say as I tried to sense if I was injured but it seemed that only my back was painful… besides that I didn't seem to be injured. "My back hurts... But that's all." I say

"Only back pain after falling from the heaven? Just what kind of body do you have?!" the someone turned up to be a tall, majestic, green dragon, she seemed impressed and worried about me. _Wait a minute…A dragon, talking?! A talking dragon?! By the sound of its voice I can tell that the dragon is a girl. A talking dragon, worried about me?! What a day! Am I really alive? "_What is it?" She asks.

"…? …A talking…dragon…?" I manage to say out of my shocked and surprised state.

"Huh?! …Well, all right. I suppose introductions are in order. Ahem! I am Ventuswill, the Divine Wind! One of the legendary Native Dragons governing this world. And I don't care if you've fallen from above, you have no right to enter this chamber unpermitted!" She declared_ Whoa! What happened to the dragon that was worried about me? Oh well… Time for my punishment I guess. _"What's your name?" She asks me politely "…Me…?" I ask dumbfound. _She wants to know my name? I haven't really thought about it but… What is my name? I can't remember… _

"LADY VENTUSSWILL!" a man shouted as he ran toward the dragon "What in the world was that noise I just heard?!" he asks. He then noticed me and glared at me with his little blue eyes, it was as if I was a despicable creature that needed to be eliminated. "Egads! Who is this knave?! He said, ready to eliminate me.

"Wait, Volcanon." Ventuswill ordered "B-but…" "I said wait. We are talking now."

"Yes, please forgive me Ma'am…" He said defeated

"So, who are you?" she asks me again_. Errr, good question, I don't know myself… I don't even remember my name! I feel very observed… It's almost intimidating to be honest, a mighty dragon and a strong looking man are looking at me, ready to attack me if was an enemy _"Well…" I say completely unsure of what to say. _Mmmh, what's my name? I can't remember anything… But somehow the name Miku sounds right. It's probably my name._

"…Miku, I think…" I say uncertain.

"You musn't give me a vague, noncommittal answer. Say it clearly." She asks.

"Well…um…that's the best I can do, I'm afraid. I can't remember anything besides my own name."

"Oh, my!" the man called Volcanon said surprised by such an answer "…You speak the truth?" the horned dragon asks me, doubting a bit my answer.

"Yes, Ma'am." I respond politely "… I see honesty in your eyes. But amnesia…! She says concerned. _Finally, someone believes me! These are good people, I just know it! But even so, what are they gonna do with me? I don't really have a place to stay._

"I'm so sorry for your loss!" the guy named Volkanon says. He looked like he was about to cry, he ran toward me and hugged me "WAAAAAAAAAAH."he sobbed ._What the?! Um…this is a bit sudden. A human adult is now hugging me tightly while crying! Is he even human? He has some weirdly shaped ears… Ugh, he's hugging me too tightly… can't breathe… _"You must be very confused, losing your memory like this! But rest assured! I-I'll always be on your side!" He said and started crying again. _Huh? This is a bit too sudden for my taste, I know he doesn't mean anything weird by that but he did sound like a pervert just now…I mean, he just met me, why does he even care that much? Err… too tight! Too tight! Can't breathe! Can't…breathe… _

"Err… I can't…breathe…" "Oh!" he says as he quickly released me. Perhaps too quick, I fall on the floor, trying to catch my breath while he continues talking withought a care in the world and withought caring that he almost choked me to death.

"Wait a minute! Perhaps you're the Princess we've been waiting for!" He says._ Huh? What Princess? There's no way that I'm a Princess or even the Princess that they've been waiting for, that'd be just really weird!_

"Hmm… You do have an air of nobility about you. You must have lost your memory from the shock of the fall. Do you have any idea how or why you came to drop in from above? The mighty lady asks

"Well, you see…" So I explained to them what happened on the ship I was on, told them about those stupid soldiers that threatened me and about the rookie soldier that kicked me off the ship. When I finished my little story the lady looked like she knew something.

"…Rebels, then. I suspected as much." She says "They must be villains chasing after the Princess" Volkanon concluded "You're right. This can't be a coincidence. Volkanon." "Yes, Ma'am?" "Prepare a room for the Princess." "Right away!" He then ran off to prepare my 'room'.

_*Sigh* Do I even get a say in this? There's no way I'm the Princess!_ "E-excuse me! Do you mean, a room for me? I ask

"Of course" Lady Ventuswill replied "But I didn't fall down with the intent to stay here…" I say not wanting to be a bother

"No doubt. Who would intentionally fall from the sky into a castle roof? It seems the fates have decided your course. There's no need to worry, I assure you. You are here because you were meant to be here." She says trying to ease my worry. "B-but…" "You shall live in this town, and perhaps in doing so, you may find clues leading to your identity. It seems the most logical course of action, wouldn't you agree? _Wait, I don't get to decide? They think I'm the Princess they've been waiting for, they're giving me a room and I'm supposed to live here? What a day! I really don't wanna be a bother, I don't think I'm supposed to be here either. I'd like to have my memory back but staying here? I don't think it's very fair… _

"I'm not sure I'd call that logical, but…"_ I've fallen from the sky and now they are giving me a place to stay? Is she sure that I can stay? I don't want to bother anyone or cause trouble…_ "Are you sure I can stay?" I ask not convinced "Most certainly."_ Such kindness… _

"…Thank you very much."

"There's no need for that. However… …I hope in addition to your own personal details, you've also forgotten… …the tone of voice I used earlier." She says a bit embarrassed_. What does she mean by earlier? _

"Earlier…? What do you mean?"

"…My…way of speaking. You know only this, right? You've heard nothing else?" she asks worriedly._ Huh? She was worried about me at first, she spoke naturally and now… Oh I get it! When she's in front of others she speaks formally! I guess I caught her off guard huh? Haha, how nice! She seemed to be a tad stubborn and arrogant too. _

"Oh. You do sound a little different, come to think of it. A little more… arrogant, I guess? Sorry." I say proud to have been able to see that side of her.

"Tsk! So you do remember…" She said annoyed by having being called 'arrogant'.

"Did you just…click your tongue derisively?!" I noticed, finding it quite funny that she did that. That just proves that she's arrogant! I think she just noticed that she did that cause she looks really annoyed. If she would have been a human, I'm sure she would have face palmed right now, instead she lowered her head in defeat.

"*SIGH*… If you've heard the other side of me, I suppose there's nothing I can do about it. Oh well…" She says in the defeat "Erm…Lady Ventuswill?" I tentively ask "It's alright, just call me Venti." "Venti?" I say a bit surprised "Sure, why not? At this point, I don't care if you address me with respect. That ship has sailed! Furthermore, stop speaking so politely. It makes me rather uncomfortable. Talk to me like we're old friends. That okay?"_ Well… That changed quickly…_

"Hmm…" I mumble "…" "Yes, M-"I almost slip out "…" "O-okay." I say unsure what to say now.

"Good. Now listen! This is important! Do not let anyone else know about this all right?" She asks me

"…About what?" I ask not remembering something that could have been called important.

"The fact that I'm actually… kind of informal by nature." She says a bit sheepishly._ Ooooh she's keeping that a secret huh?_ "Oho, so you're keeping that se-" "YOU TELL NO ONE. UNDERSTOOD?" She shouted wanting to make it clear that telling everyone is a no-go "Y-yes, M—V-Venti…" I say tripping over my words._ It's a bit hard not to be formal with her…I was beginning to get used to it. Will I have to be like that with everyone? _"Hmph!" she says a bit annoyed that I took the habit of being formal with her in a mere 5-10 minutes

"Lady Ventuswill, the room is now ready" Volkanon said as he entered the castle room.

"Well done. Your body must ache. Rest early today, Princess." Venti tells me.

"Now, Lord Arthur, allow me to show you to your room." The pointy-eared man said. _Arthur? Who's Arthur? _

"Arthur?" I ask confused.

"Yes. I heard that the name of the Princess is Arthur. …Hmm? But if that's the case, why would you call yourself by another name…?" _Well… I don't know but I'm pretty sure that my name is Miku. _

"Um… Am I really… a Princess…?" I ask not believing any of this.

"…I see. Even the one thing you thought you remembered. …It must be tough." Volkanon probably feeling bad for what happened to me "Oh, no, that's not what I'm saying…"_ I don't want to be pitied because I lost my memory, its fine that that they feel a bit for what happened but I don't want to be pitied over it, I don't want them to overdramatize for what happened either. _"It's only natural that you'd be a bit bewildered. I think it's best that you turn in early today." He said again "But…" I said still not sure that I should stay here.

"If you're a member of the royal family, your identity shall soon be learned. In which case, you would have to admit that you've forgotten your name." Venti said.

"But I haven't forgotten. My name is Miku."

"Hmm…Miku… That's a fancy name. You may use that name for now if you wish." "But, I'm telling you—" "I'll leave the rest to you Volkanon."The divine dragon said.

"Of course. Now, Princess, let us go!" _…I really don't think I'm a Princess… First of all, isn't Arthur a boy's name? Screw that, I guess I'll go along with what they're saying but still…_

"Miku" Venti called "Yes?" "Don't forget about the promise we made earlier."

"What promise?"

"What?! Have you already forgotten, you inconsiderate cur?! About…the way I talk! My secret casualness!" she says visibly ticked off "Oh, okay. I remember now." I say happily "Honestly… How could I have slipped up so bad…? Be sure you keep that promise. Or else!" She warns me._ Whoa, she sounds serious! I don't think I'd like to know what she'd do if I didn't keep it! _

_"_O-Okay…I will!" I said as I left to join who was waiting in the room to the right.

"Well, this is your room, Miss Miku. Allow me to explain your housing arrangements. There we have it! Put your faith in me, and I will deliver! Ahem… Please follow me." He says while walking toward a desk, I guess I have no much choice but to follow him around right? I join him quickly "This is to be your diary. You may write your day here. Miss Miku… Please write in your diary now." He asks me while pointing the green little book._ Ummm, I have to write my day in there? I have to do it now? While, he's watching me? Should I? A diary is supposed to be private right? Then why is he still standing there? Oh well, might as well…_ I sit on the floor and took the diary and began writing my eventful day with the pen that was in it. About an hour after, I finished writing my day and placed the book on the desk next to my bed where it first was

"I recommend that you write every day before going to sleep. Next up, let me explain about your bed. If you sleep in this bed, you're guaranteed good rest and will wake promptly around 6AM. You should try sleeping in your bed at night as much as possible. Sleep is good for you! If you don't sleep in the bed you'll get tired and catch a cold. Sleeping will not only help you recover health…but also help your body grow and mature as well. Now, you must be weary after such a day. Since you've taken damage from falling… I would suggest you go to bed and rest immediately. With too much damage, you'll be sent to the clinic after barely a few hits." He explained. _There were some explanation that he didn't need to tell me, I might have lost my memory but I'm not dumb enough not to remember what a bed is! Or tell me what effects sleeping had… That was probably some pieces of information that should have been better not mentioned…_ I yawn as I approach the bed, yeah, I'm sleepy, time to sleep.

"Have a lovely night." Volkanon bid me goodnight and retreated from my room, finally! I slid under the fluffy purple covers wondering how my day is going to be tomorrow. I'll probably meet the townsfolk, I'm a bit nervous but I can't wait! I drift slowly to sleep and close my heavy eyelids a final time today. Tomorrow is going to be a new day.

* * *

**Well, this is it for the first chapter! I'm pretty proud to have been able to finish it but somehow when I read it again, it feels like an amateur wrote this. :/ The description of the characters will be better next chapter I promise! There are some characters that I don't know what they are exactly, like Volkanon. Is he a dwarf or something? He has like super-human strength and pointy ears like elves or dwarves, is he really human? Same thing for Dolce, is she an elf? She has some long pointy ears... Maybe next chapter will be longer and more detailed. However, I should let you guys know but I'll update when I'll have time and when I feel like it, but I'll try to update as soon as possible! Oh yeah, almost forgot! I'm also doing a drawing of Raven! When I finish it maybe I'll show it to y'all? So, I hope you guys liked this first chapter, even though I think it's a bit crappy but I'll try to do better for the next one. Feel free to leave a review, helpful advice is always welcome, you can also pm me if ya don't feel like leaving a review for all to see, I'd understand. I updated this chapter, looks better now doesn't it?  
**


	2. Welcome to Selphia

Chapter 2 is finally here! It might have taken a while but at least I continued it, so I'm happy about that. I also finished my drawing of Raven! I'm so proud! I'll put it as my avatar once it's scanned, so y'all be able to see it but disclaimer: the drawing is mine! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed and put this story in their favourites, your patience for this chapter is about to get rewarded. I'll put the advises I received to good use and hope that this chapter will be even better than the last! As usual the italics are Frey's(Miku's) thoughts. Anyways, enjoy this new chapter! Hope y'all like it! ^.^

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Rune factory games. (Though if I did, I would make Raven the main character.) **

* * *

_**Travelers Of The Wind  
**_

_**Welcome to Selphia**_

**-Spring Day 2**

"..ake up." I hear a soothing voice call out softly. I groan and turn around to shift my position so that my back was faced to source of the voice.

"It's time to wake up!" I hear clearer this time and I slowly get out of my peaceful slumber, annoyed at whoever is trying to wake me up.

_Five more minutes please..._ I open my eyes to unfamiliar grey walls towering around me. I rub my eyes and take a look around me, I tilt my head to the side as I do not remember where I am. I take a few seconds to ponder on my situation._ Where am I again? Let's see... Amnesia, soldiers...Arrogant green dragon...Princess... Oh! Right! I'm supposedly the Princess Lady Ventuswill was waiting for... And now I'm a Princess? I don't feel like one at all. Wait, there was someone who tried to wake me up right? Where is she? _I spot a girl with lilac hair next to my bedside table where my diary is and immediately get off my bed to take a a better look a her._  
_

The girl in front of me seems to be dozing while standing, her long ruffled lilac hair is kept to the side by her two plaits, her bangs only cover the sides of her forehead and her clothes seem somewhat formal, they look like something a noble would wear._ How can she sleep standing like that?_ _Her soft breathing is equal and so peaceful, should I wake her? _Suddenly, my teal eyes meet the amber eyes of the girl but it's only for a split second before she closes them again and goes back to sleep.

_Is she asleep? But...I could have sworn she just looked at me._ "Um, excuse me? Are you awake?" I ask her, not sure of what I should do.

She opens her eyes again with a confused look before she stretches with a yawn. "Good morni-*YAAWN*..."

"Uh, good morning. How can you sleep standing there?" I ask her a bit amused.

"I don't really know myself. Hmm... I think I came in here for something. Oh dear. What was it?" She asks herself. I have no idea why she wanted to wake me in the first place and I have no idea what she was searching, so I remain silent, letting her remember what it is she forgot.

"Ah! That's right. Mr. Volkanon asked me to come wake you. Are you awake yet?" She asks me with a smile, happy that she managed to remember what she was sent to do.

I resist the urge to facepalm not knowing how was it possible to not notice that I was awake. Even though this girl seems forgetful and a bit ditzy, she seems pretty nice and kind.

"...Yes."

"Oh, good. Good morning, then. And I'm pleased to meet you. My name is Clorica. I'm a butler in training."

"I'm Miku." for a moment it looked as if I said something wrong.

"Oh? How strange..." _What could be strange? Is my name weird or something? _"Mr. Volkanon said your name was Arthur."

"Oh, uh..." _Not this again... My name is definitely Miku! It'd be weird if people started calling me Arthur, I just hope this Volkanon guy didn't say this name to everyone in town..._ "No, my name is definitely Miku. I'd rather you call me that.

"As you wish, Miku. That's a very tasty-sounding name." She tells me still smiling. _ Tasty-sounding name? Really? What am I? A homemade noble dish?_

"Anyways, I'm not terribly sure what is going on, but I'll do my best to serve you." _Serve me? Oh, that's right. She said she was a butler in training._

"Thank you very much." I thank her politely.

"Oh. Here. I made some breakfast. Please have some if you'd like." She says while handing me an apple pie.

"C-Can I really have this?" I ask her, unsure if I really should eat that, even though she is supposed to serve me, I don't want to treat her like like a slave or anything.

"Sure."

"Well, it sure looks really yummy!"

"Apple. Pie... Always been a favorite of mine too."

"Thank you very much!" I thank her happily.

"You're very welcome! Eat every last bite now, okay?" I settle down on my bed to eat the apple pie she gave me. One thing's for sure, Clorica is an amazing cook! That pie is really good, not too sweet, not too applely, just perfect.

"That was delicious!" I tell her after finishing my breakfast.

"I'm so glad! Eat at least three meals a day and you'll become stronger and stronger. So don't forget to eat every day! I'll be taking my leave now." She waves me goodbye and started walking away before turning back to me.

"Oh, but one last thing before I do! Miku... Once you're fully awake, go outside using that back door. There's a field out there. And you're going to learn how to till it!"

"Me? Till a field?" I ask her dumbfound

"That's right!" She answers as if it was the most natural thing in the world. "Lady Ventuswill left very specific instructions. She said, 'Those who do not work shall not eat.'"

"Well... I'm, supposedly, a Princess, right?"

"That's right!"

"...So a Princess is going to till the field?" I ask her again.

"Of course. Who else would?" The butlers? Maybe it would ask them to much work.._. Aren't princesses supposed to have an easy life?_

"I thought a Princess was supposed to have more of an elegant lifestyle."

"You can till elegantly!" I sweat drop at her comment, not daring to say anything else.

"According to Lady Ventuswill...you're perfectly suited to tilling soil"

"What does that even mean?!"_ Dear Lady Venti, is this payback or future payback that I found out your secret yesterday? _

"I'm not sure..." _Well... I guess I should go and find out. _I say my goodbyes to Clorica and head out the backdoor she indicted. The supposed field that Clorica mentioned looks more like a battlefield than anything else. There was a bunch of broken branches, tree stumps and a bunch of weeds everywhere, not to mention all the big gray rocks that seemed to be planted firmly into the ground. While scanning the ravaged field, I see a gentleman with the same uniform as Clorica, standing in the debris. His pale blue hair that descended down to his shoulder is kept to the side, his dark blue eyes are fixated on me as I make my approach. It was clear that he was waiting for me.

"Princess!" He runs over to me, excited like a little kid that was about to meet Santa. "You are the Princess, right?! I've been waiting for you Princess!" He says, confirming my thoughts._ Quite the energetic fellow isn't he? Can he just slow down a bit so I can talk? And we still don't know if I'm truly a Princess or not, I should tell him the truth._

"W-w-wait. I still may or may not be a Princess. So will you just call me Miku? I ask him, hoping that he will comply.

"Huh?" He says totally surprised. Before he can argue about anything I ask him again. "Please...?"

"I see. Miku... What a noble name! As noble as a turnip!" _Well, it's better than getting called Princess that's for sure. Wait, what? Noble as a Turnip? _"Please allow me to formally introduce myself. Ahem! Good morning to you! My name is Vishnal! I am here to be a full-fledged butler! Although at times I may cause you trouble... I am honored to serve you, Miku!"

"Nice meeting you." I answer back politely. _He seems a little weird and energetic but he looks like a pretty nice guy..._

"Why don't I start off by introducing the field?" He asks. I nod for him to continue.

"You can grow and harvest crops in the fields. Those harvested crops can then be... Shipped in exchange for money, used as ingredients for cooking or given to neighbors as presents. Moreover, after you built a monster barn... You can give presents to monsters and befriend them. As you can see, harvested crops have a great many uses! So it wouldn't hurt to grow an awful lot of them. Farming can also strengthen you both physically and mentally. I hear that some crops can even be used as weapons... or grow into dungeons. At times, you'll find runes while harvesting crops. If you see one, don't forget to touch it, as it boosts your skills." He finished explaining._ Runes? What are runes?_

"Runes?" I ask him. "Oh, right! I forgot that you've lost your memory... My apologies. Runes are...the life energy of anything and everything organic in this world. In this case what you may see are crystallized forms of runes overflowing from the crops. So farm with love, and your crops will undoubtedly be brimming with runes. Now, about the fields..."

"...It looks... completely ravaged." I point out.

"Quite. It's been this way since the last typhoon. But I'm sure with a bit of elbow grease, you'll be able to fix her up in no time!"

I look over the messed up field once again, taking in sight of everything and how much time I would need to clear it up, not to mention all the tools I would need to fix it. It seems almost impossible to do on my own.

"I don't think I can." I tell him, wanting him to understand that I just couldn't do it.

"Now, now, don't try to deny it. Lady Ventuswill told me all about it. She said you have an exceptional talent for farming!" _Ugh, not this again... Why did Venti say that about me, exactly...? I think I'll have a little chat with her later._

"Now let me explain to you how the crops are actually grown. In order to grow crops, you must first till soil with a hoe. Miku, please take this." He says, handing me a rusted hoe. "Use this to till the soil. Next, you will sow the seeds that shall soon sprout into lovely crops, Wherever you'd like!" He hands me some turnip seeds

"After sowing the seeds, you just have to water them." He hands me a rusty Waterpot. "Water the seeds once per day. It is important that you water them everyday until the crops are ready for harvesting. And...that's how you grow things! Now, Miku... It's your turn! Give it a try! You till...sow...and water! Have you got all that? If you have any questions don't hesitate to ask." He tells me with a smile.

"Yeah, sure. I got it." I sigh and take the rusty hoe that he gave me, in my hands. I search a bit for a place that would look clear enough to till, once I found it I give a hard swing on the ground with my cheap hoe. Next, I take the pouch of turnip seeds and throw the seeds on the tilled ground without a care. Finally I take the waterpot, surprised by its lightness I ask Vishnal where to find some water, he pointed the water well at the back of the field. Annoyed by this task, I ran to fill my waterpot and water the seeds I just sow. A bit tired, I let myself fall on a stray stump of tree to relax a bit.

"Thank you very much. It was simply amazing to see you handle that hoe!" _I don't think it was amazing at all. I don't think I'm that graceful with my movements..._

"Lastly, it's time to name this farm."_ Can you actually qualify this war zone as a farm?_

"Does this really qualify as a farm?" I ask him bewildered.

"Absolutely! By building monster barns and befriending your livestock...you can collect their milk and sheer their wool. It will be a true farmland in due time!"

"Wow..."

"You can also have monsters help you with your farm work. Now please think of a name!" _A name for this soon-to-be farm... Mmh... I'd like a majestic name, like one of a legendary mythical beast... Griffon? No... Unicorn? Nah... Chimera? No that'd be weird... Fenrir? What is a Fenrir? I don't even know... Phoenix... Phoenix Farm... This name as a nice ring to it!_

"I shall name it, Phoenix Farm." I announce proudly.

"What a touching name!" _What about that name is touching? Weird?_

"What do you mean by touching? There's nothing touching about this name I think."

"It's the name itself. A Phoenix is a rare majestic bird that soars through the skies. Very touching since some people say they are extinct." _That makes sense..._

"Before you go, I have a present for you!" He says, handing me dozens of turnip seeds._ That much? Is he serious?_

"Thank you very much!" I blurt out, a bit shocked at how much stuff he's giving me for free.

"You can buy seeds at the general store. So if you'd like to grow more crops, that's the place to visit. Ah, and by the way... Lady Ventuswill was calling you. The center path leads to Lady Ventuswill's room. That would be the fastest way to get there." He bows goodbye and walks out of the field, leaving me alone to meet Venti. _Alright! Time to have a little chat with Lady Venti! _I head over to the center path that Vishnal mentioned and arrived at Ventuswill's room.

"Good morning Venti." I greet her.

"Good morning to you. How goes the farm work?" She asks.

"Why is a Princess farming?" I ask her with a pout.

"Because you have the talent of an Earthmate." She answers happily._ What does that have to do with anything? What's an Earthmate anyways?_

"Earthmate?"

"Earthmates are those who can communicate with the earth and monsters. They have long been enriching the earth through farming. ...That bump on the head must've messed with you far more than expected if you've forgotten THAT! Well, let's do an experiment. Come closer."_ Well excuse me for not remembering something that I've never heard of! Anyways, what's the experiment? I guess I'll find out._

"Okay." I step a few steps closer toward Venti, she looks so tall and mighty! "What are we doing?" I ask her.

"Perhaps I can bring back your memory with my power." _Seriously?! Venti can do that? That's amazing!_

"Really?!"

"Really. ...Well, really-ISH, anyways. I can't guarantee anything."_ It's okay! It's still worth a shot!_

"Let's try it! I mean, please, let me try! Please?" I ask her confidently.

"All right, all right." She accepts, amused by my confidence. "Come, then. Let's go!" She opens her wide majestic wings and I am engulfed in a tornado. I am able to see the tornado around me but I do not feel the rush of the wind against my skin instead, I feel it inside me, as if the tornado was in my entire being, is this really Venti's power? After a mere few seconds, the tornado died down as well as the feeling I felt in my body. I look at Venti with a perplexed look, was this gust of wind supposed to bring back my memories? I don't feel any different, maybe Venti used the wrong spell? Upon seeing the look on my face she knows that her powers did not bring back my memories. Venti seems a bit disappointed she hangs her head low, shaking it slowly as if she knew this was going to happen.

"So...it doesn't work, then, after all. I can't bring back memory unless I'm involved in it." She pauses a bit, looking at my defeated posture before continuing "...Why don't you just give up?" she asks me rather cheerfully._ What?! ___How could she propose that?!_ Why would she... There's no way I can give up, there must be something important that I forgot! I can't give up now!_

"How could I possibly do that?!" I talk back at her a bit coldly, almost daring her to propose to give up again.

"We at least know that you're a Princess. So you mustn't worry." She replies calmly. _That's not true at all! She just supposed I was the Princess because I coincidentally had soldiers who harmed me, fell out of the sky and they had been waiting for a Princess to arrive and thought it was me!_

"We don't know that yet at all!" I glare at her hoping she'd drop the subject but she didn't seem to get the message.

"We do so. You're just being stubborn." I want to get a word in but she cuts me off, sensing the negative tension between us: "How about you go out and do some meet-and-greet with the locals? Someone might recognize your face."_  
_

"Oh, that's true!" _I haven't thought about that. I guess she's still trying to help me get my memory back after all. Thanks Venti..._ "I'll do that right now!" I broke into a dash and headed toward the exit, excited to finally meet the locals before Lady Venti stops me in tracks. :"Wait, Miku."

"Hmm?" "When you're done asking around, will you come back here?" She asks me._ I don't see any problem with that, it's not like I have my day planned out, so sure!_

"Sure." "Good. You may go now." She seems happy that I will come see her again later.

I took off one again. Once outside, I didn't take time to view my surroundings, instead I focused on my objective. I spotted a group of people near the stairway to the left and started walking toward them. They were three, a man and two girls who looked like they were near the same age as me. They saw me approaching and started introducing themselves. The girl with pointy ears, pale brown hair and blue eyes introduced herself as Margaret, her ears looked like the ones Bado, the man with greyish charcoal hair and silver eyes next to her, has. The other girl with a ponytail, blond hair and blue eyes is called Forte, she is apparently a knight, and I must say, she definitely looks like one with her armor and cape. After I introduced myself, none of them recognized me or even knew me, it's a bit disappointing but I expected as much. Next, I went down the stairs to find a boy and a woman in front of a building next to a small stream. I approached them, interrupting the conversation the boy had with the woman. I introduced myself, the boy with blonde hair and grey-black eyes started telling me how cute my name is and the blonde woman with blue eyes next to him started giggling a bit. I started to feel a bit uncomfortable and feel my face heat up a bit and the woman seemed to noticed so, she introduced herself as Nancy and the blonde boy as Kiel. Kiel...a weird name, I'm sure I'll remember it. Suddenly a man with slightly curly hair and blue eyes walked out of the house in front of us and looked surprised, Nancy linked arms with him and tells me that this man's name is Jones and he's her husband. After chatting a bit more, I head toward the stairway between two houses and my surroundings finally catch my eyes.

A tall building stands before me, from all the houses I've seen so far this one is a lot bigger and different, two statues of a beast probably, are facing each other. Wondering what kind of monster could deserve such a statue, I reach my hand toward it and trace the sculpted lines with my finger. The statue looks like a lion but different at the same time... Before I continue wondering more about the statues, I hear footsteps running toward me. Embarrassed to have been seen inspecting the statues, I quickly straitened myself up and put my hands behind my back to avoid suspicion. I smile sheepishly at the girl running toward me with two other people walking in my direction. I introduce myself and wait for the girl with platinum hair and grey eyes to introduce herself as well but she's talking so fast that I can barely make out was she says. I laugh a bit at how excited she is to see a newcomer, I smile at the two women who finally joined us. The one with long platinum hair and brown eyes tells me she is the younger girl's mother and that her name is Lin Fa, the woman next to her which I am not sure she is a woman anymore, introduced herself in a frivolous manner, sending her long blond hair into the wind, making it shine. My jaw almost dropped to the ground because of that act, since when did people introduced themselves that way? Probably just her, I hope... From what I understand from her, is that her name is Porcoline and she might be a man because she has a deep voice, but maybe not.  
I now continue my route to find another pair of stairway leading downtown.

I spotted a young boy with red hair and pointy ears talking with an elderly woman with lilac hair in braids, they saw me as soon as I made my approach as well as a lady with a braid, pointy ears and red hair. I wave my hand at them and they started introducing themselves. The young boy's name is Doug, the elderly woman's name is Blossom and the lady's name well... She's too busy examining me from every possible angle, making me a tad uncomfortable. I ask her if she knows me and she stops her inspection before telling me that she has no idea of who I am. She now examines my hair and asks me if this teal is my natural hair color, I answer that it probably is and she smiles at me saying how interesting I am before telling me that her name is Illuminata. I now return to the castle where Venti is awaiting my return. Along the way, I mumble over a bit that no one actually recognized me and I have no more leads to go on. As I enter the castle's main room, Venti is still there, standing as mighty as usual.

"Well?" She asks me.

"It didn't work..." I tell her disappointed.

"I see. I'm very sorry." _Now what? Nobody recognized me and don't have any more leads. What do I do now?_ "But don't be disappointed. There's still a chance that you're the Princess. You can write a letter to the royal capital to confirm. And if all else fails...you can always start a new life here." She tells me, happy with her suggestion. _Well, if it'll clear the fact that I'm a Princess or not by sending a letter to the capital, then I guess that's fine but living a new life here while knowing that I lost my memory and that there's probably something I'm suppose to do but I don't remember? It's definitely not an easy task..._

"It's not that easy."

"I know. But I'm very serious, and I think in time, you too may find it the best course of action."_ What does she mean? _"This town is filled with warmhearted people. They'll all welcome you with open arms. So there's no need to worry. Cheer up!"_ True, I saw that. They're a bunch of interesting people alright, they'd probably welcome an amnesiac with open arms, just like Venti said. _

"Venti..."

"More than that-" She began but got cut off by a man who just entered the castle room. "Excuse me." He said, probably to me who was standing in his way. I look toward him, surprised by the intrusion. I move to the side to let him talk to Venti. His clothes piqued my attention, he wore an unusual clothing that looked hot for the season. He stands out more than the townsfolk, that's for sure. But his clothing seems somewhat formal, he doesn't look like someone from the town, besides, I already met everyone didn't I? He has blonde hair, he wears glasses and has red eyes. Weird color...

"...Ahem!" Venti started regaining her composure. "And who, pray tell, is addressing me?" she demands._ Oh, so she's formal again. She really doesn't want others to know about her true nature, huh?_

"Arthur D. Lawrence the 13th Prince of Norad Kingdom. I will be staying here in Selphia starting today. Lady Ventuswill, I kindly ask for your guidance." He answers politely. I sweat drop at this revelation, smirking a bit before looking at Venti with a smug look on my face. She looks completely dumbfound by his answer and turns her head to the side to look at me, with both stare at each other. Me with a smug look on my face and she, with a bewildered look on hers._ How many times have I told you that I wasn't a Princess, Venti? See now? I was right! I told you I wasn't one!_

"...Um, is something wrong...?" he asks, picking up our strange reactions.

"Are you...the prince?" She asks him, trying to keep her cool.

"That's right. I thought I sent a letter stating that I would be arriving today." I walk up to Venti so only she can hear what I say.

"(See! I told you it wasn't me! There was no way I could be the Princess!)" I reprimand her.

"(Ugh, be quiet already! E-even a perfect being can make a mistake or two in life!") She stutters embarrassed. My grin grew even bigger after hearing this._ That means you ain't a perfect being after all!_

"Um..." The man interrupts our little staredown and argument, making us jump in surprise, we almost forgot that he was still here!

"Oh. Ahem! So, you are the true prince, then? Well... How do I explain..." She mumbles a bit before thinking about her next answer. After a few seconds she speaks up. "This person here claimed to be the Princess, despite having no corroboration evidence. We'd never seen your face, so we had no choice but believe the little trouble maker."_ What?! Venti, that's not what happened! Tell him the truth you overgrown dragon! You're making me look like a criminal here!_

"(You're the one who kept insisting I was royalty!)" I almost yell at her.

"(Sh-shut up! He'll hear us!)" She answers me and yet I do not like that she continues with her lie. "That's why we've given away the room which was prepared for you, I'm afraid. We beg your forgiveness."_ Venti, if the lie you just said reach the townsfolk, I'll make sure to drag you out of this castle and make you say the truth in front of them all!_

"Oh, my..." He looks really surprised.

"We take full responsibility for this grievous error, and will do what we can to make it right. Miku... I'm sorry."_ Right, now throw me out of here after you forced me to stay._ I really feel annoyed at Venti right now, I think I really will drag her by force to the townsfolk to make her spill the truth to them. "(Will you stay at the inn for a while? I'll let them know.)"_ Normaly I'd be okay with it since I wasn't supposed to be here in the first place but... She forced me to stay here so I want to stay here! _"(Whaaaat?)" I tell her not wanting to go.

"(Please! I beg you!)"_ Great, now she's begging... I swear you owe me Venti, you owe me big time._

"Fine. I wasn't supposed to be here in the first place." I say, trying to smile even though I'm not really in the mood right now.

"Please wait. What will you do? Where will you go?" Arthur asks concerned.

"Well... I'll stay at the inn until everything's settled." I tell him as if it was the obvious thing in the world right now.

"...I'm sorry, Miku." Venti tells me again. I sigh as this is probably the fourth time she said this.

"Don't be." I tell her.

"...There's no need for that." Arthur says. "This must've happened for a reason. Miku was it? Will you trade places with me, and serve as representative to this kingdom?" He asks me. _ Whaaaat?! Trade places with a real prince? Is he serious?!_

"Do you...realize what you're saying?" Venti asks him seriously.

"I am well aware, yes."

"It's not a title you can just hand to a strange, you know"

"Can't I? I honestly don't think it's that important of a title. Of course, I'm not suggesting that we trade our actual names or positions. Just..."

"...Just what? What is it you're planning, exactly?"

"There's so something that I wish to do. But I can't do it if I'm busy running the town. So...will you take on my responsibilities?"

"...Wouldn't this mean betraying your father?"

"I'm prepared for that."

"Hmm... I can tell that you have true passion within your heart. You have my permission. All powers and responsibilities will be given to Miku." Venti announces.

I take a moment to ponder what all of this meant. Wait, this means I'll be governing the town?! Me?!

"WHAAAAT?! Me?!" I ask her bewildered.

"Well, they were your responsibilities anyways, until the Prince Arthur appeared before us. We'll just say nothing's changed, and leave it at that. Shouldn't be a problem, right?"_ I was supposed to govern the town? Really? That's what Princes and Princesses do?_

"...Please, Miku."_ Well, this is rather sudden... Give me some time here, you just bombarded me with the governing of the town!_

"Give me one day to think, please." I ask them.

"What's there to think about? Weren't you also moved by Arthur's passion? You must give an answer now. Yes or no. (You got that? Now say yes.)" _No, I wasn't really moved by his passion or whatever... I do need to think, you just threw a bomb at me! Well... Alright, I'll do it but you still owe me big time Venti!_

"Erm... Bow b-before me p-peasants!" I stutter out. I feel so embarrassed and I feel my face heat up. Both Venti and Arthur are looking at me in surprise, not expecting me to say that at all. Then both of them smile as they figured I just accepted to govern the whole town. Weirdly, Arthur blushes and says that it was cute what I said. I sigh and Venti speaks up. "Excellent! I knew we could count on you!" Venti seems really happy about that. _Right... Of course you're happy, I'm a Princess now, just like you said I was._

"Thank you very much. I will explain the duties of a prince to you in the coming days. For now however, I must look for a place to stay. You should continue to use the room in the castle. Since you are the acting Princess, after all." Arthur tells me.

"But..." Shouldn't he stay in the castle too?

"To force a lady out of her room and into the cold would just be inviting bad luck! Don't worry. I have a talent for negotiating. I don't anticipate any problems. Now, I must be off!" And with that said, he walked out of the Castle room to look for a place to stay. _Quite the gentleman, isn't he? I'm not worried about him or anything but he is the TRUE prince, it would make more sense if he was in the castle too._

"What a dutiful young man." Venti seems so please. I sigh. "Why are you sighing? Playing the part of royalty is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity, no? Life is short. If you pass up opportunities simply because of a little memory loss, they'll be gone forever! I will tell Volkanon and everyone else to support you. I can help you too, if you need it." Venti assures. _Well, it's not really because of my memory loss but still... I guess Venti is right, it's just a bit scary having no memories. No matter how hard I try to remember, it's all a big blank, it's frustrating._

"...Okay. I guess it could be a good experience for me." I manage to say.

"Positive thinking is always good. I knew I could trust you Miku."_ Of course, because you're happy that even though I'm not the true Princess, I still have to govern the town just like a Princess and just like you said I would._

"Of course you'd say that now... So what were you going to say earlier?" I ask her, refereeing to the moment our talk was interrupted by Arthur.

"Oh, yes, that! It was about duties of a Princess" _I now thank Arthur for interrupting us, or that would've probably resulted in another argument._

"...Even though I'm not one, and never said I was?"

"My, you are a stubborn one!"_ You got that right!_ I giggle a bit, almost proud to be called stubborn by the mighty Venti. "Anyways... Let's discuss the matter now, shall we? In order to complete your duties as a Princess, you must form connections with the other residents. Trust is the most important aspect in your role as Princess."

"So does that mean I should make friends with the townsfolk?" I ask

"Friendship doesn't necessarily lead to trust as a Princess. You don't ask all your friends to help you work, after all, do you? So that's why you must first be trusted as a Princess."

"And that's done by completing duties as a Princess?"

"Exactly! There's a red box in the square outside of that door. It's a Request Box containing the collective requests of everyone in town. By answering these requests, your work will be recognized. It will help you quickly build a good reputation among your royal subjects. And the better your reputation, the faster your farm work will progress. Anyways, that's all I wanted to say. Why don't you go check what's inside the request box?" Venti asks.

"Sure."_ Better start those requests right now!_ I walk out of the castle and see a weird looking box to my left and I approach it. "Is this the Request Box...? It doesn't look like a box..." I start examining a bit, it's red and it's shape is totally not the one of a box. "Oh, nice to meet you. My name is Eliza" Someone said. I look around but no one was around me, I grew confused. "...Huh? Who was that? Where are you?" I ask, looking frantically in every possible direction, thinking this might be a prank or something.

"...Whaaa? You can hear me?" it said. _Well duh, but I don't see you anywhere... Is this a prank or something? Where are you? Show yourself!_

"I can...but where are you?"

"I'm right in front of your face!" it yells. I shake my head to stop my ears from ringing from the high pitched yell. I suddenly jump back, realizing that it was the Request Box that was talking to me.

"WHOA! The Request Box is talking to me?! I think I must've hit my head on something pretty hard during my fall, I should probably go to the clinic or something..." I say, feeling uneasy.

"No, that won't be necessary! I'm Eliza the Request Box. And I'm ever so glad you can hear me. Now, listen up! Inside me is a list of all the important requests everyone has made. Because let's face it, everyone needs some help sometimes. But you can't solve them all at once. No,no! So I'll help you solve them one by one. You got that?" it asks. I'm still not believing any of this and I'm still recovering from the shock so, I nod, not trusting my voice.

"Hmm, you're quite smart. Try taking a request." I reach inside for a request but I'm hesitant to grab one, afraid it will eat my arm whole. I finally grab one and it's written to go to the Order Symbol in the castle, in the Dragon Room. The reward is a pouch of turnip seed. I write it down in my notebook that I didn't know I had on me until this point. Now I head in the Dragon Room and look at the Order symbol next to Venti. I examine it a bit, not knowing what to do with it.

"Miku." A voice I already knew, said. Arthur enters the room and walks up to me. I lift an eyebrow, wondering what he is doing here again. "You checked for requests at the Request Box, I assume?" he asks

"Yeah."

"Thank you so much for coming here. I've been trying to find you. I would like us to discuss your duties as a Princess."

"What do you mean?" I ask him. Didn't Venti explained that to me already? So, he started explaining to me that the Princess has to give directives and these directives are regarded as orders. He then hands me some kind of flowery things.

"What...are these?" He explains to me that I need these to make orders and now he wants me to try.

I look at the board and there's some kind of title and mine seems to be Apprentice Princess and there are no tourist in town yet. I check the orders in the development section and there's only one, I can have a backpack! I put my Princess points in the little socket near the option and it's done, I made an order. Something is bugging me though, this order thing is all well and good but, isn't it oppressive toward the people?

"Isn't a little...oppressive though? For my will to be done without question, I mean." I voice my concern.

"But you are a Princess!"_ So what if I'm a Princess? It doesn't change the fact that I treat the townsfolk like slaves! I don't want that. I don't want them to do all my work that I demand just because of an 'order'. All I want is to be their friend and I don't want them to get mad at me or anything like that._ Arthur notices my discomfort.

"What's wrong?"

"I just don't want to make people mad by being too demanding, you know? This whole thing feels really...selfish, I guess?"

"No need to worry about that! It's not as if you can do absolutely anything you want, after all."

"It sounds like I can, though!"

"Not as long as there are Princess Points you can't!" he says. Now he starts talking about how you need people's trust to make an order and to think of it as, if I have enough points to give an order then I've earned the right to make an order. After his explanation he gives me at least a good 1000 Princess Points. Now Arthur wants me attract some tourist to the town and now I can make an order to make them visit, because money go where the tourists go apparently. Now I can order a festival, that'll be fun. On the festival section, I can see that I can chose a bunch of festivals but right now, I can only afford one, so I choose to order the cooking contest even though I don't know how to cook. The event will be held on Spring 6. From what I understand from Arthur in a few words is, the more tourists equals more money and more money equals that the town will develop more and I'll be able to buy new items.

"Best of luck to you... Your Majesty!" He bows and walks out the door. I'm really not used to be treated like royalty, I wonder if I'll ever get used to it. Volkanon who observed the scene comes up do me and hands me the backpack I just ordered. "Here you go, Miss Miku and these are your reward for completing Sir Arthur's request." He hands me a dozen turnip pouches. I thank him and I go outside, wanting to chat with the townsfolk. The first person I see is Clorica, she seems asleep.

"Excuse me?" I ask hoping to wake her. She stretch and yawns before looking at me weirdly.

"Oh. Hello, um...?" It seems like she forgot my name.

"Miku."

"Oh, yes. That's right. Hello, Miku. I'll remember your name the next time, I promise. So, welcome! I look forward to serving you." She looks awake now and she's smiling. I tell her that I'm looking forward to seeing her some other time and continue my search for the townsfolk. The next person I see is the blonde boy who said my name is cute. Kiel...was it? I walk over to his side and now that I'm actually able to take my time, I can take a better look at him. He has a green poncho over his shoulders and underneath it is an olive colored shirt. He looks like he wears a lot of belts, of them them carries a few books on it and another one hangs around his stomach. His blonde hair that seems to shine in the sunlight, has a little hairclip attached to them and he also wears gloves. He seems the type of guy who likes to read and I'm starting to bet that his favourite color is green. He seems a little busy with his book until he sees me.

"Oh, hey! It's Miku!" He says happily. "The whole town is talking about you already. They say you're the person who just moved here from up in the sky."

"Wait, what?" I say, completely surprised._ Wait, he believes this stuff? The whole town says that? I just fell from the sky, there's a huge difference. _

"So why did you decide to move down here if you were living up high? Air too thin?" I sweat drop at his comment, wondering how gullible that boy actually is._ What? Who told him that? How do I deal with this?_

"Uh, well..." I wanted to explain but he cuts me off before I had any chance to. "Oh yeah! That's right. They also said you lost all your memories... Sorry. Wasn't very nice of me to bring that up, was it?" He looks like he really regretted what he said._ It's fine though, it's not like it bothers me when people talk about it. I just don't want to be pitied because of it._

"It's okay." I reassure him.

"Well, if there's ever anything you want to know more about, come ask me. I've been studying this whole area for a long time now! I know more about it than anyone else who lives here. Oh, and I like hearing about things from other people too. So if you're curious about any rumors, I can probably fill you in on those too!"_ Seriously? This young boy knows more about this area than the adults and the elders? That's pretty amazing._ I thank him.

"Do you have any questions you'd like to ask?"

"No thanks." I smile and we both bid each farewell and I continue my way down the stairway on the left. I spot the woman named Nancy, so I go and greet her.

"Oh, hello, Miku." she greets back. We chat a bit more before she seems a little disappointed, I think.

"My, how formal. You needn't be, sweetie. You can relax here." She tells me

"Oh. Well then, if you insist."

"Though it's much easier said than done, I'm sure. Don't you worry. Take it easy and get used to things a little at a time. There's no rush. You'll find that everyone here is kind and easy-going. Though there are a few nosy old ladies around, like me."_ She doesn't look THAT old._

"I see."

"Oh! But please don't call me an old lady to my face, okay? That would hurt my feelings." _It didn't bother you when you said it about yourself? She's an odd lady that's for sure._ I laugh a bit at how quirky she is. I return to the plaza, only to see the girl with platinum hair fall on her butt. She spots me and immediately stands up.

"Aha! Miku. Well? You are used to town now, yes? No, this would be too soon, I think. But there is no hurry. Take your time and you will find your place." She tells me.

"Thank you. Oh, um, by the way... May I ask your name?" I ask her, hoping that she will tell me her name this time.

"...Oh? This isn't the first time we've met, yes? Can't you remember?"_ She can't be serious is she? She didn't tell me her name the first time we've met!_

"Um, it's hard to remember a name I haven't been told yet" I hope she will remember that she was too excited to see a newcomer that she forgot to tell me her name or perhaps she said it when she was talking too fast.

"Oh. Well, don't worry about it. This happens all the time. After all, I don't even get my name added to gift exchange drawings..." she rambles.

"No, I told you, it's not that I forgot! I was just so busy thinking about my own problems that I forgot to ask for a proper introduction. So I don't think we've properly introduced ourselves." I explain.

"Now that you mention it, I do seem to remember it being Clorica who told me your name." _No, that doesn't seem right... I did tell you my name, you forgot my name, Clorica reminded you._ "Oops! Ha ha, it seems I was a little clumsy, much like Mama. Sorry, Oh well. This happens all the time, too. Don't worry about it. But anyways, I'm pleased to meet you."

"Oh, uh, yeah. Nice to meet you too." After a few moments of awkward silence I speak up again, she didn't answer my question. "So, um... your name?"

"Oops! My name is Xiao Pai. Mama and I live in the inn that's in the north part of town, yes? It's good to meet you!" After chatting a bit more, I notice that she wears oriental clothes, unusual but pretty. She has a flower barrette in her hair and a panda bear that keeps her hair in a ponytail. I continue once again on my way to meet the townsfolk again but with no hurry this time. After walking all around town and noticing that no one was outside, I decide to take a stroll outside town. "Ah, Miku." a voice calls. Surprised, I turn around to find the knight from earlier today, walk over to me. "Are you going somewhere?" She asks. "There are monsters outside town, so it's dangerous to be wandering around."_ I'm just taking a little stroll and I'm going back to town, maybe the other townsfolk will be outside when I come back, so no need to worry._

"Don't worry, I'm fine" I tell her.

"Do you feel confident handling monsters without my assistance? Would you like some hints?"_ That, I could definitely use some!_

"Yes, please."

"You can avoid most monsters but sooner or later you may have to fight"_ I'll have to kill them? Isn't that a little unfair? It's not like they're asking to die, they just defend themselves that's all..._

"Meaning...I'd have to...cut them down?" She confirms. "Can't we all just get along?" I ask, not wanting to slay a monster, even if it's dangerous. I'm sure Forte will laugh but it doesn't matter, I don't want to kill them. After a few seconds of me fixing the ground, Forte speaks up.

"You're sweet, Miku." She tells me. I blush a bit at her words._ I just don't want to kill them is all... That doesn't mean I'm sweet, I think..._

"Huh? N-no, I just mean-" She cuts me off. "Don't worry. Defeating monsters doesn't mean you're killing them. The weapons and farm tools we use have a magic spell called Tamitaya cast upon them. This Tamitaya prevents our attacks from actually harming the monsters...instead sending them back to the forest of beginnings. A world in which the monsters live. They enter our world through roads called gates. To send them back to the forest of beginnings, you'll need a weapon with the Tamitaya spell cast upon it. Do you have such a weapon in your possession" She asks. _Well, I have my Broadsword but I doubt that it has the Tamitaya spell upon it..._

"I don't..."

"In that case, why not use this one?" She hands me a longsword, a Claymore. "Longswords are highly effective, and cover large areas. You can attack multiple monsters at once, too. Its downside is the slow swing, which leaves you vulnerable to counterattacks. So try to anticipate your enemy's moves and use it accordingly." She explains

"Thank you very much!" I feel really grateful, now that I know that this weapon won't kill the monsters.

"Weapons are important partners that you entrust with your life. You should find out for yourself, which weapon suits you best. I have one more thing to ask you before you leave. How confident are you in your combat skills?"_ Well, I'm not one to brag but I did beat up two trained soldiers without much trouble so, I guess I'm good enough._

"Ehh, I'm decent-ish"

"The enemies around here are fairly harmless, don't you worry. But should you require my help, please let me know." She now hands me a piece of bread for which reason? No idea yet. "You must always strive to carry food with you when you're leaving town. By eating food, you'll be able to heal faster if you are hurt. My apologies for being so nosy. Please be careful." She now walks off but I'm able to steal a glance at her retreating form. She has an helmet that only covers her forehead and a few feathers keeps her hair in a ponytail. Her armor covers most of her body and her blue cape flies into the wind as she walks, making her look like a real knight, I remember a few seconds earlier how her blue eyes shone as she spoke of weapons, monsters and battles, she must really like that stuff. For a girl knight, she is absolutely dashing. After a bit of pondering whether I should return back to town or not, I decide to go back and find the other townsfolk, even if they're indoors. The sun is shining bright, this is an interesting town, I'm glad I wound up here. I wonder what'll happen to me from now on, I hope my memories come back but until then, I'll just try to enjoy my life as a Princess and who knows, maybe I'll find some adventure!

* * *

**Well, that's it for this chapter! I know it's been a while, sorry about that, I got distracted by other games. This chapter is more about introducing the characters and all that, so there was a lot of talking, I know. I did skip some conversations and I'll probably have do that again if there is a lot of dialog who aren't really important. Anyways, I'm looking forward to writing the next chapter, because Miku will fight Ambrosia and she will finally meet Raven! I found out that Raven only comes to Selphia the day after Ambrosia is defeated, which I think is not fair at all. I know this chapter is sorta long but I wanted to make it up to you guys for not updating in such a long while. Is this chapter better than the first? I hope so, I tried hard to make it way better than the first! So as usual, feel free to like, follow and leave a review, helpful advise is always welcome, you can also pm me if ya don't feel like leaving a review for all to see, I'd understand.****  
**


End file.
